The Return of the Dark Lord
by unstableone
Summary: A circle where you are familiarised with came with another circle clash into something. Seriously, I'm a hobo because I cannot summarize it. And eh, I think you should leave a review though. I accept "LOL THIS SUCKS" or something so that I will know there's someone reading. XD
1. Prologue:

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted at the raging monster charging towards him but his spell had only severed its great massive horn. The bull, half man with its bulk of a body staggers back and snorted a steam from his flaring nose. Think, Harry, think. He aimed his wand weakly at the bull, the Minotaur; he knew that, he'd seen it in one of his books at Hogwarts. What would Hermione do? He asked himself, hoping to find the knowledge of his friend.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at the back of the bush, appearing with a sword ready from his hands. His eyes glinted of both excitement and courage, burning green against his black shaggy hair, from the looks of him and his ragged and torn orange shirt; he's been there all along, maybe fighting some other monster in the vast forest. "Leave the mortal alone!" He shouted a challenge and the Minotaur turned to him. Nose flaring, the monster readied to charge, kicking the dust from its hind legs and his massive hands ready to strangle the muggle with its weapon.

Harry stood feebly, his arms wounded as the bull thrust into it, only a second he side-step to avoid its horns directly aiming for his chest, he could have died if he was slow. Harry knew that too.

The Minotaur ran as fast as bullet and any spells Harry had drifted into since, attacking the muggle and ready to kill him only then he knew what to do, "Impedemienta!" Harry roared, sending a jolt of red light from his wand, hitting the Minotaur squarely at its back. The spell did what it was supposed to do. The monster slowed down, his charging came into a slow phase walk.

The stranger shouted something but Harry doesn't know what he'd said. He, with the tattered orange shirt charged against the bull, piercing his sword against the bull's chest and it came prodding from the back, blood ooze from it and the Minotaur shouted in pain and then he turned into dust, blown into the air.

"Nice trick you got there." The stranger smiled and bowed down to get what remains of the bull, the large horn. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He announced and came to Harry, holding his free hand out for a shake, grinning.

Harry tucked back his wand at the back of his trousers and met his hand, "Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**Harry:**

The roaring winds came to him as he sat on his firebolt up in the sky, trying to get the snitch, flying as fast as his firebolt could allow, he stretched his hands to reach for the snitch but it was too fast, turning away from him. Harry cursed and pursue only his been hit by a bludger. Falling with his firebolt, thirty yards from the ground the air swung harshly against his face, the ground was getting closer and closer. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry said, only to get his wand from his pockets and the broom came bolting unto him, he reached for it and rode again with it. The roar of the crowd was so loud, Harry could swear all the people inside Hogwarts was shouting in front of him.

"That folks is cheating!" The announcer said, his voice was much louder than anybody else. "but always keep your wand at your pockets, it might get you safe!" the announcer jested, "Of course this is just a practice and Harry could've died. How could we?" and the people came cheering. "Okay, now change leagues!"

Harry shook his head and landed to the grounds, his friends welcoming him.

"You could've have died Harry!" Hermione puffed and hit the back of his head, "That was a treacherous fall and…. Dumbledore is not here to save you anymore!"

"Bugger that!" Ron protested against Hermione for Harry, tugging him closer to him whilst grinning. "The young ones need to see the best Seeker in action!"

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, thanking him for his friend's empowerment. Harry's felt a bit sad about Dumbledore, but its three years since he'd gone and Harry knows that Dumbledore had been there for them all along.

After he had succeeded to end the Dark Lord, everything was going all too well. Every remnant of the sorrowful memories only lingered. With some of his friends died against the great battle for Voldemort but now it seems that everyone was enjoying it, peace. He smiled amongst himself and left the thought away.

"Hogwarts is now hosting the great cup of Quidditch World Cup!" The announcer said, "And here Harry Potter had come to celebrate it with us and with Ron Weasley and his lover, who?" The announcer chuckled.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" all of the people chanted and Hermione blushed. Harry waved his hands to the crowd, grinning and Ron and Hermione took his lead and waved as well. Cheers and praises came roaring from the grounds of the crowd, it seems like half the Magical World had come to greet them.

The three of them came into the Hall to have eat their meal together with all the students of Hogwarts. They seated at where they used to seat, the long table of Gryffindor.

The hall seemed to rung with all the great joys and it was donned not of the House who've won the year's competition but all of the banners of Slytherin, Hufflepuff amd Ravenclaw waved proudly together with some other school's banner. Today, there's no competition, Harry thought.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could not eat their meals well, as people came to them and greeted them, coming from any part of the world and the Houses of Hogwarts.

The night passed and Harry wore his new robe for the night's opening event. Keeping his wand close to him but he wished he could've stayed in the same room where he spent his school year at Hogwart but instead they had given him the room down the floor at the guest hall of Hogwarts. Hermione's and Ron's was not that far away and so he gone there only stopping to knock the door.

"Ron. It's me, Harry." He said but before anyone could open the door, Harry waited and the castle was swarmed with people he knew or no. He kept his eyes in the crowd and saw Draco Malfoy, his hair blonde and slicked. Draco had grown since the last time Harry saw him. Draco Malfoy met Harry's eyes but before any of them could speak the door creaked open, "What's that Harry?" Ron Mumbled, "You're too early for this night's event!"

Ron wore a new robe, not the hand-down ones from his brothers. No, brother, Harry thought bitterly since Fred was gone and there's only George.

"Come inside." Ron said.

Harry turned back to see Draco but the crowd seemed to drown him and Malfoy was not there anymore.

"Bloody hell!" Harry heard Ron after he closed the door and Harry turned only to see what Ron had come cursing into.

Hermione wore a blue-grey silk gown, Hermione's collar bone shown, showing how skinny she was. Her hair was fixed neatly in a puff and Harry knows why Hermione had been there too long to dress.

"You're pretty." Harry said, smiling and sat at the big feathered bed.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron protested, his face reddening but Harry don't know if Ron was enraged or engulfed by Hermione's beauty. Ron turned back to Hermione and mumbled, "You only want to see Krum in that!"

Harry laughed and Hermione blushed. "Shut up Ron, this was a special event and why? Is Krum the only person here?" Hermione allowed herself a smirk that sent Ron mumbling in annoyance.

"Hey, we need not to quarrel here. All the word knows you too are…." Before harry could finish his sentence both them turned at him and shouted. "SHUT UP, HARRY!"

The three of them headed through the long halls and up the stairs to go to the main ground where the Quidditch match with Scotland against Norway. The game had not started yet and the golden trio has a reserved seat at the better most place where they could see the match best, at side with them was the new Minister of Magic. Not until the night will grow ripe the Minister of Magic stood and smiled at Harry.

Minister of Magic wore a dark green robe, emblazoned with fire and red clover. His eyes, murky grey that hints aged and knowledge, the minister murmured something and point his own wand at his throat, the way Dumbledore had, Harry thought and before his thoughts could trail him afar the Minister spoke. "We are granted by the most valiant year! In no account I should not hold this long awaited match so here it is. Let's start the 499th World Quidditch Cup!"

Uproar came from the crowd too loud it could have been Harry was drowned, he looked into the sky as the fireworks blasted with every colour he knew and the players came swishing from their quarters. The game had begun.


	3. Chapter 2: Percy Jackson

**Percy:**

"Run, Percy!" Annabeth shouted at him, her hair was scorched as the dragon flew over camp. How could that be? How could I leave her? Percy thought, angry with himself. It could have been a good, normal night at CHB and nothing was ever wrong until the dragon swept and scorched some of the campers. No, it was not that Percy that minded it was the prophecy they have heard the nights before.

_"Time as to tell,  
Deities shall fail at rise of the gale.  
He shall rise again; the gods will kneel at them.  
Hand in hand, they must fight.  
Or death and doom shall rise."_

Death and doom shall rise, Percy muttered as he ran through the vast forest of the camp. His own shirt was burned and his arm, scorched by the dragon fire. He fought the Dragon with water, only water could end fire, Percy thought. Annabeth was shouting commands at the campers.  
"Apollo cabin, take some shelter and ready to shoot arrows!" Percy heard her say.

The camp was in chaos, Percy could have fought beside Annabeth but a harpy clawed his shoulder and dropped him far off from her. He fought with it, slash through the Harpy's wings and it turned into dust. As he fell to the ground a pack of hellhounds was at him, ready.

"Apollo, grant me strength." A camper prayed and a rain of arrows came at Percy he only have seconds to realize what was happening then he ran, side to side and three of the hellhound was hit squarely at the center of their heads. Only six left, Percy counted and shouted to the group of Apollo's kids. "Go with the dragon! I can handle this."

Riptide was unsheathed, his magical pen that turns into sword. Faint light glowed from it, celestial bronze the only metal that could kill a monster but cannot harm a mortal. A growl from the hellhound was issued at his back, he dodged it as it attacks, slashing through its hind legs and the hellhound came whimpering, the other five looked at their kin and growled at Percy.

"Nice doggies," Percy said, "Now, stay… stay.." but the hellhounds take him no heed and attacked all at once. Side steps, slashes, dodge and roll. Percy danced for his life; the sound of cracking jaws was his music. He stabbed a hound in the eyes and it dissolved, the other one accidentally bit the other and it turned to dust. Three, two. Percy counted again. He stood there eying the other two hellhounds, panting, taking a deep breaths but before the biggest hound could impale its sharp teeth and leapt at the air a screech came and it turned to dust. What happened? Percy saw a form, emerging, blonde hair, scorched and his grey eyes.

"We don't have vaccine for rabies, seaweed brain!" Annabeth hissed at him. Percy could not help himself but smile at the sight of her, the hellhounds only one left and a child of Apollo pierced its arrow in the belly and it turned to dust.

"We need to get all the campers out of here." Annabeth said, her cap was on his hand and the other hold a dagger.

"But this is the safest place we could hold them." Percy said before he realised what is happening again, he looked at the surrounding and saw chaos. Campers wounded and shouting at each other, monsters emerging from where the hell it have been, there's too many and in the sky, three dragons spit fires.

"Not anymore." Annabeth said, tightening her jaw. "This must have something to do with the prophecy."

Yes, this is always something about the prophecy. Percy thought but never said it to Annabeth, he just stared at her. No, not again, he thought, not again that we should be apart.

"You need to be out of here and I'll lead the other campers out of safety." Annabeth spoke again, her eyes was sure and Percy know she have planned this well carefully enough.

"I could help you with—" Before Percy could finished his sentence Annabeth glared at him and cut him off.

"No, you need to be away, you are the only son of Poseidon and we could always spare a kid of Athena." No, you will not die, Percy thought angrily at her and clenched his jaw but she's right, she's always right. She is smart and idiot both. Percy is defeated by the looks in the Annabeth's eyes, he could not concur anymore, this is all she planned and Percy could not change it. Maybe this last time.

"A good luck kiss, maybe?" He said miserably.  
"If you promise to leave." Annabeth smiled sadly. Only, if you could come with me.

Amidst the chaos and roar of both monsters and campers, Percy leaned closer at Annabeth's face, her breath, a scent Percy could not forget, her eyes wise but Percy felt tears streaming down from it then their lips met together in one sweet taste. You will not die, I will not have you lost again, Percy thought.

But before they could said their farewells a dragon came from the sky and shot a ball of fire, sending both of them into the air, Percy's arm was caught, he remembered the talons of the Harpy that clawed it and now it was much more painful as the fire burns it.

"Run, Percy!" That was the last of Annabeth's words and Percy ran and ran until the camp's chaos was left behind into faint roars, the fire only smoke visible in the sky.

"Percy. Wake up, there's food." He heard someone, blonde hair and grey eyes and a heartwarming smile. He bolted up and grasped for air, "Annabeth?" He said but as he looked around there's no one, it's just a dream and the thick forest was just his companion there's no Annabeth to be found.

The morning mist lingered and Percy decided to start walking again with riptide back from being a pen. It was two days since the chaos at camp and he regretted everything, why did I run? He thought in distraught, I am the son of Poseidon I must have save the camp maybe once more or Annabeth, I shouldn't have ran. Percy has a lot of troubles in his mind and his stomach rumbles as bad. He kept on walking and walking, his destination was not known but he pressed. He saw some of the fruits that hanged from the trees and grabbed and ate it but it wasn't enough. Father, if you can hear me, please keep her safe, he said his prayer as he burned a piece of fruit in the fire.

A growl issued and broke the silence of the forest.

"Oh no, not now." Percy mumbled under his breath and waited for anything to come, his stomach his rumbles still. A hiss here and there, he heard and then a moment later a dracanae appeared.

"I still have not eaten yet, demigod!' She said and her tail waggled and she sniffed the air, "Oh a son of the big three. I can smell the salt from you and I want to taste the salted demigod." And then she laughed.

Percy grabbed the pen and sooner it was transformed into a sword. "You will not like the taste of me. Can't you see? I'm burned and dirty." He said.

"I always wanted a roasted one." And the dracanae leapt and attacked him, Percy dodged but the tail of the snake-woman paddled him and thrown him against a tree he grimaced as he felt the burnt arms and his head and vision swam but he stood again, his sword, ready.

The snake-woman kept on attacking and Percy was hit again, one time or more but then he saw and opening, sliding against the moist soil of the forest and stabbing the snake-woman in the belly, the monster grimaced and spat at him but before it could reach his face it turned into dust. Time to move again, Percy decided not wanting to meet yet another monster; if this one caught his scent another will come again.


	4. Chapter 3: Hermione Granger

**Hermione: **

"Did you see that?" Ron cheered and urged Harry to look at the player who scored for Scotland, the crowd came roaring as the other team snuck through and both their seeker had a glimpse of a snitch. Ron shook Hermione until she felt lightheaded.

"For a while." She excused herself from Harry and Ron who both enjoying the Quidditch match.

Hermione had took the stairs downward, it seems forever just to go down, she thought as she felt her legs burning because of tiredness. From time to time she had to stop to greet someone she knew or to return the greeting politely. It would be better if I had Harry's cloak right now, she thought ruefully.

She fixed her hair in front of the mirror as a familiar red-haired girl came to her, smiling the best that she could.

"Ginny. I thought you were with George?" Hermione asked, smiling because she never expected Ginny to be in the event not until the third day, this was a week's event, she knows.

"George?" Ginny smiled, patting Hermione's shoulder lightly and then went to fix her hair, "Oh, he's here too. Mother urged us to be here." She smiled and then blushed lightly before asking a question, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione allowed herself and shook her head whilst smiling but before she could answer a loud knock issued at the door, bolting it open and there's Neville panting, his face sweating and his robe singed.  
Hermione tended him quickly inside the privy and Ginny closed the door, coaxing Neville what have happened.

Hermione saw Neville at the earlier feast but never have the time to talk to him. It was only an hour or so when she saw Neville all grown and his face have cleared up but now, Neville was gasping for breath and his wand out ready for battle. Neville had told them that a riot has ensued against the player of Norway and Scotland but before the magical authority had the chance to stop the game a monster came swooping down the Seeker of Scotland, "A woman with the wings of a bird!" Neville promised what he saw.

"It's a harpy." Hermione helped him but why would such ancient creature come down into such crowded place? Hermione thought. Neville continued the tale outside and the three of them could hear faint screaming and noises that only meant that spells and the riot had gone worst.

"The Seeker of Scotland died," Never said frowning, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. "But before we could get his body in the grounds a lot of unknown people came they are wearing cloaks, dark cloaks and one of them had conjured the dark mark." Neville ended and stood and Hermione saw the blood that came dripping from his arms, Ginny gasped and held her wand out and a coin.

"The order of the phoenix should know." Ginny declared.  
"They already know." Neville answered. "Harry is with the Minister of Magic. He and Ron are protecting him until Shacklebolt will go with the aid."

The three of them ran through the wave of crowd, dodging spells and sending some to the cloaked attackers, Ginny managed to hack off the her robe and only wore a muggle dress.

The cold winds are rising before the three of them managed to see the door through the open grounds but Hermione felt the colds swept her skin, stinging like a wound from a knife and then darkness ate swirled. Hermione saw Ron lay wounded in the ground, Harry gone to face the Dark lord and she saw her parents outcasted. Hermione screamed and she felt the tears that stung her eyes but before she could crawl to where she saw Ron lay dying a loud scream has distracted her.

"Riddukulus!" Ginny's spell sent a jolt of red from its wand and the Ron that Hermione saw was gone, turning into nothing but still she could feel the coldness creeping inside her and she stood weakly muttering her thanks to Ginny.

"It's a boggart, Hermione! That's not real!" Ginny assured her.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Neville casted out his patronus and Hermione saw the lurking Dementors, that's why I could feel it, she thought angrily at herself how could she not know?

"Go for them! I will take care of this." Neville commanded them. Hermione and Ginny ran through the surging crowd and chaos to find their way to the Minister, Harry and for Hermione, her Ron.


	5. Chapter 4: Harry Potter

**Harry:**

Another bird woman came swooping at him before he could cast a spell, "Reducto!" and the harpy came down to the ground almost lifeless but Harry know it's still alive because somewhat this creatures that he just saw at the books in his year in Hogwarts was somewhat invulnerable or until he could cast them into pieces.

"Harry, there's so many of them!" Ron shouted but Harry could barely hear him over the screams and horrors of the once festive Quidditch match. Harry could see what Ron meant, yes, there's lots of them, Harry reflected.

Monsters are flying in the sky, growling hellhounds at the lower grounds, half-snake and half-human ladies holding spears and bows and the unknown cloak ones that are wizards sending spells against the other lots. Steel crashed and most the pavilion is burning down, many lay dead and wounded in the lower parts and some flee out of the chaos.

"The Dark lord will return!" One of the cloaked ones cheered. "The boy who lived will die. The boy who lived must die!" after that the cloaked one closed in to where Harry and Ron was, protecting the Minister of Magic.

"Ron," Harry had the sense to warn him but Ron was busy fending off another of the cloaked one and sending the other out of bounds, the new Minister of Magic is battling against a lose Hellhound and there's some of his companions defending him.

"Harry Potter." The cloaked one that Harry is facing said in his shrilly, high voice. Harry could only see the sly smile in his mouth but nothing more; the cloak is hiding his face. "They say that you are the only one who survived the killing curse. Might be it's just the wrong one?" He chuckled and darted his wand out and shouted the curse.

"Aveda Kedavra!" A stream of green light came. Harry would dare not move because Ron might be at his back and the curse might kill Ron instead. He closed his eyes and prepared for death, the sweet kiss of death, it's only time, Harry thought. As he opened his eyes another hellhound attacked him as fast as bullet before the killing curse turned it into dust.

"Idiot!" Hermione said angrily and the cloaked one who issued the killing curse laid there, stunned.  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT HARRY!" Hermione puffed again and Harry saw Ginny.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded.  
"Long story!" Hermione answered, glaring at him. "You wouldn't want it."

Ron had rounded the cloaked ones and some of the new Minister of Magic's men had secured the area for a while, allowing them to discuss what to do.

"Neville is fighting off some Demetors in the lower ground." Hermione started, "but there's more of them, look." Hermione pointed at the sky. "We need to get out of here and make the Minister out of danger."

The dark mark still lingered in the sky, giving off a faint light of green and the snake out of the skull came slithering the sky, eating almost everything, some wizards had rode their brooms and is fighting off the others.

"How?" Ron said, "There's so many of them! We can't apparate inside Hogwarts!" he grimaced.  
"Ron, I know that we can't but we have to get out of here." Hermione said and sighed.

"The order should know, the dark lord is back." Harry said faintly but the lot of them had heard him.

"They know." Ginny said and closed into Harry. He could smell her and felt her warm, Ginny smiled in assurance to him but Harry's mind is wandering. The dark lord is back. Voldemort is back.

"We need to use a portkey. I know they've set somewhere close here." Hermione stared at the Minister for answer but only one of his man answered her.

"There's one located at the Hogsmead but I think it's not safer and people are streaming in there."

"No, we can't go there. The Death Eaters are marching from there, Neville told us, Luna was there." Hermione told them. "There must be another, I know you have put it somewhere but it's mostly crowded and the Minister's safety is at risk.

"We could ran into the Dark Forest?" Ron suggested. No, not there, Harry almost protested, he first saws Voldemort in there, sucking the blood of a unicorn to stay alive, we can't go there but Ron had continued after seeing the look in the face of Hermione. "Er, we could ran there and er…. No one would think we will run there and we could make a portkey?" And then Hermione's stare transferred to the Minister.

"Surely, it's acceptable this times." The Minister of Magic agreed.

After they'd gone successfully back to the ground, Hermione gave Harry the Invisibilty Cloak and told him, "Its better we hide you from the Death Eaters and Prime Minister should too." They ran and ran and ran through the thick dense of the forest, wet grass against their feet and the cracking noise of the fallen branches, they could see the smoke out of the burning pavilions inside Hogwarts and the screams and roars grew fainter every step they took until only their panting breaths they could hear and the faint light and smoke from razed Hogwarts.

"Portus." Hermione muttered into one of the robes of the Minister's men that he have cheerfully volunteered.

"I need me a new one." He said grinning, yet still vigilant. Hermione is still working to her spells and only Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Minister of Magic and two of his men survived. The other four was caught inside the chaos and the other one was ravaged by a hellhound. All of them, bloody and sweating their wands out and ready for a fight.

"Hermione, are you done?" Ron asked Hermione but only got a slap from Ginny.  
"Shut up, she's concentrating." But before Ron could complain again three of the Death Eater's appeared.

"Trying to get away?" One chuckled, it's a girl. She uncloaked her hood and they could see her eyes, blue as the stars and her hair blonde.

"Maybe calling some friends?" The other suggested but kept his hood.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said loudly, backing away as another figure came. A large man with horns, Harry and the lot of them backed away.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ron stuttered. "There's cow-men here!"

"Minotaur." Ginny said, glaring at the other one, it's nose steaming. The girl death eater laughed and pointed her wand at Ginny.

"A smart one?" She said and laughed.

"Stupefy!" Hermione casted the spell at the silent Death Eater and he lay there, motionless. The other things came to fast. Harry had casted his spell at the woman but she deflected it right away, the Minster fended off one of the minotaur together with his two men. Ron was hit by a binding curse and the other death eater was on them but Harry casted the killing curse to him and one of the Minotaur burst into dust, the woman shouted another killing curse and hit the Minister and one of his men laid dead against the wrath of the Minotaur. Ginny was stunned as well, there's only Him, Harry and one of the Minister's men against two of the Death Eaters and one monster.

"Harry! Depulso!" Hermione screamed and the robe came flying to him and the Minotaur was startled and came charging to him too.

In a heartbeat, Harry saw Hermione twisting violently in the air and then a tall, blonde boy came out from the darkness, killing the woman death eater and the other one fled then the load roar of the monster was muffled and world came turning around, Harry's feet lost the ground and the air came from cold to colder.

He was panting and the robe burned after Harry was transported, the morning mist lingered in the grounds of another forest and the silence was making Harry deaf until the Minotaur's grunt broke it.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry accursed and severed the Minotaur's horn, it staggered a little bit before it came charging again. Harry heard someone but he wasn't sure until it called again and the Minotaur changed its attention to him. Harry stood feebly and saw the monster charging unto the stranger, "Impedemienta!" He said and it hit the Minotaur, it's charging came into a slow motion walk and as fast as the muggle appeared he killed the monster, his sword that glows faintly came prodding against the monster into dust, leaving them a single horn.

"Nice trick you got there." The stranger grinned and offered his hand, "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

Harry hesitated for a bit but the stranger saved him and perhaps his tattered orange t-shirt is something to trust into, he told him, self and shook his hand, "Harry. Harry Potter."


End file.
